lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods of Death arc
The Gods of Death arc was a major saga in Lookout RP, by TheGreatKuzon!. It took place in the chat in December 2012. The Lookout Crew defeated Heatusphus, former God of Death, and his son Hepautus. Arc After long times of peace, on 27 December 1043, Kuzon, who is always training with others in the Skulfn Cairn, discovers the ancient God of Death's son, Hepautus, knows mortals are in the Cairn. Hepautus will do anything to guard his father, Heatusphus', grave, which is the Dark Lake, hidden in the Soul Cairn. The crew knows they are in danger and have to fight a GOD, or his son for now, and go to find help. Kuro doesn't do much, but follows along with Kuzon and Zat. Zat leads Kuro and the others underwater in the Pacific Ocean to the Ryugu, an Atlantis-like hotel, where they await to meet the Sea Dragon for further guidance. Soon after all that, Kuzon is on the Lookout with the others thinking. Kuzon teleports to the Skulfn Cairn with Kuro and the others and gets in. He runs to the wall at the end of the cairn, to see what Hepatus is up too. Heapustus escapes and runs through the cairn, Kuzon and them failing to catch up. Heapustus makes it to the end, and makes a barrier and floats in a wierd way above a black lake. The crew, Kuzon mainly, knows what is going on, and quickly gets out of the Cairn. He gets to the Lookout again, and knows they must go to Other World, to meet an old wise man who knows about this problem the universe faces. They teleport to Other world, and meet up with him. Kuzon explains everything, as Kuro looks for little Yellow, Zion in a kid form (but he doesn't know :::D). The old man points out the Skulfn Cairn, and everyone find out he isn't actually dead when he teleports right to it. The Old man, on the rim of the portal, makes movements, and makes another orange portal appear in the corner of the Skulfn cairn blue one. He sprinkles a liquid on everyone, and they make their way in. They make their way to the Library. Kuzon leads. Hidden in the library known, is a large lobby, and many secret passage ways, and who knows what else. Skeletons, secret messages, and more, full of secrets that are never revealed line halls and passageways. The Great Library is the greatest information source in the universe. It is dusty because it hasn't been opened in 500,000 years. Hidden, is a large book with almost 10,000 pages, G.O.D. (God of Death), telling the story of the God's of Death. Kuzon, Kuro and the others take the book, which is locked, and steal it, and break through the ceiling, and move on. Outside, around the library, is a never ending ocean. Under the ocean, is millions of scattered portals to unknown dimensions. Behind the Library, which is on a giant rock, is the underwater volcano to the Skulfn Cairn, which the gang uses to get home. The gang appears back in the Skulfn Cairn through a portal, which then closes. Kuzon sees that Heapustus is a lot more powerful now. Kuro is ready for the battle and orders Zero to guard the book so Kuzon can read some of it when needed. Kuzon, Kuro, and the others get ready to fight and rush into battle. Heapustus uses many tricks and Ki blasts, but still shows weak skill, and it isn't long until he is defeated. When he is defeated, the universe goes into a change, and there is a huge explosion, almost destroying the Skulfn Cairn. After that long battle, the Dark Lake begins to twirl, and then, a giant Minotaur creature raises. He names himself, as the God of Death, Heatusphus. He has giant hammers and more. He attacks, and at first, he damages everyone quickly. Kuro blasts first into Complete Super Saiyan, and kicks him hard into a wall. After much pummeling and long battle, Kuzon reads the book some more, while Kuro is badly damaged. Kuro blasts into Sapphire Super Saiyan and starts shooting large crystals at Heatusphus. Kuzon finds out that there is only one way to defeat Heatusphus, with a Multiple Fusion. Kuro, badly beaten, is smashed into a rock nearby. Kuzon and the others go and wonder what is happened. Kuro explains he used his ALL his power and life-force, to help weaken Heatusphus. Kuro explains to wish him back later, and slowly dies. Kuzon, ready to avenge him, gets ready. Kuzon, Vegitax, Kuro, Kuzon and Michael Iro must fuse all together. So they get in the right stances, and fuse together! Into..Migizoro! This fusion of 5 stands just above the right power needed to defeat Heatusphus, a God. So after much pummeling, all-together, they create a Super Universal Supreme Spirit Bomb, and gather ALL the energy from the entire universe, and launch it at Heatusphus! Heat can't stand the power and barely pushes it back almost crossing super dimensions, and he starts to incinerate and explode on the in and outside. Heatusphus speaks his final words, and After that, there is a large ass explosion, destroying the entire North Quadrant... Zero defuses and used his power to quickly teleport everyone to Other World before they are stuck in the blast. When in Other World, Migizoro defuses back into the gang. Kuzon knows about the quarant being almost destroyed, and goes to King Yemma. He summons the Supreme Dragon Balls and they bring it back. They also wish Kuro bac. Kuzon and them quickly teleport back to the Lookout, happily to be home and comfy. The sky doesn't turn green this time though. The universe is back to normal...for now...Kuro goes back to regular life, with the other Lookout Crew. Category:Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play